dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Waltraute
Waltraute(ワルトロート; Warutorōto) is a Valkyrie and a supporting character in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. The newest bodyguard of the Norse God Odin, Waltraute is introduced as his caretaker as well as a mediator between him and the other lores. Appearance Waltraute is described as a beautiful, young-looking and quiet young woman of vague and opaque blue eyes, silvery blond hair and fair skin that Ichijou compares her to a doll. Being a valkyrie, she tops all the of Berolina's peerage except Liu Bei, but unlike the latter, she has a curvilious, feminine and fragile-looking body. Being a Valkyrie, she always wear her battle gear of white armor, black leotard, golden boots and wing-like gears. Even at leasure, she wears a simple white dress thighten by a black belt which can turn into her Valkyrie gear on command. Personality Waltraute's personality is quite vague and passive, if not downright robotic. She has no grasp of anything that can be considered 'fun', and rather stay beside Odin to properly do her job, not minding any form of insult or perversion coming even from him, which drives the Norse God to almost insanity and irritates Ichijou to no end, who calls her a 'doll'. She also has no concept of social behavior and considers any form of interaction between two people of different sexes a pervert, so much that she constantly eletrocutes Odin for the smallest contact with females, which she's allowed to do by Frigg. Her tone of voice is also described as low and immutable, and instead of an interrogation point, she finishes her questions with "so I ask." or "I wonder.". History Waltraute was trained under the special Valkyrie academy in Vallhaha. A quiet and reserved orphan living in one of the dormitories, she would always score at the top of her classes, but was unable to create any form of bond to anyone during such part of her life since she never knew how to interact with people besides professoionally. Due to her bizarre behavior, she was apointed by Frigg herself to be Odin's newest bodyguard, with the permission to punish him whenever he would act pervertly. Unfortunately for the God, Waltraute's lack of social interactions would interpret any form of contact between a woman and a man 'perverted behavior', and such, Disproportionately punishing him for the smallest infraction, which combined with her suffocating zeal over him and methodical behavior almost drove him to the point of insanity, making him always push her away and give her to anyone else. Powers & Abilities Immense Tenacity -''' Since apointed to be Odin' new bodyguard, Waltraute has shown to have an absurd level of tenacity as per her duty. She can keep herself awake for several weeks just to observe Odin in his sleep, follow him anywhere anytime, keep several diaries about what the God is doing anytime of his day and send them to Frigg in order for her to judge Odin's behavior. Such tenacity is also seen during battles, as she can shrug off even lethal injuries for as long as she can without demonstrating pain or fatigue. 'Immense strength -' Waltraute has shown to be as strong as Liu Bei, Berolina's main powerhouse, being capable to stand blows from the dragon Hwan-Jin Young and carry an immense greatsword as many times bigger than herself. '''Immense intellect - Waltraute has shown to be extremely observant and intelligent, to the point she can figure anyone for the smallest of information she has from anyone, read a whole encyclopedia in just a few minutes and create nigh-flawless strategies on a whim. Odin claims that Waltraute's mind makes her inpredicatable and downright scary sometimes. Expert Magician -''' Being a Valkyrie and considered a genius even for her peers, Waltraute has shown to have an extreme knowledge in any form of magic, despite the fact that her magical power, despite high-class, be methodical and unoriginal because of her simple mentality. Even so, she's capable of creating complex magic formulas that can impress even the most talented magician. * 'Sword Creating magic -' Waltraute's signature technique, it has the ability to create several magical swords under her feet via norse magic. Due to her methodical and calculist mind, Waltraute is capable of creating extremely dangerous and powerful swords without apparent effort. However, her weapon of choice seems to be greatswords which can deal great damage on contact. Flight - Waltraute can use norse magic to fly at high speeds. Equipments 'Anti-God Taser -' A special gadget given from Frigg which can cause great pain and eletrocution via divine lightning to even Gods, which Waltraute uses Blatantly on Odin for the smallest of infractions. It has also a battery which can be recharged on any jack, human or divine, in a few minutes. Trivia * Image Used is from the character Nana from the series '''Death March on the alternative world rapsody. * Just like Rossweisse, she's named after a Valkyrie featured in Richard Wagner's opera Der Ring des Nibelungen (The Ring of the Nibelung). * Liu Bei notices that Waltraute is left-handed. * Whenever Waltraute is forced to smile or grit her teeth, the sides of her lips are torn apart, leaving her with a glasglow smile. * Due to her methodical personality, she's also a good dancer and gamer, something that surprises her comrades and anyone who has a idea of who she is. ** Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon valkyrie